


痛与欢愉 Pain and Pleasure翻译 原作:Lithienberen

by yhxyssp



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Charles, Caning, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Top!Haytham, bottom!Thomas, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在布赖德韦尔监狱，Haytham和Charles要为Thomas被捕一事好好地责罚他。不过即便如此，Thomas还是能一如往常地设法从中找到点乐子(从Charles身上)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	痛与欢愉 Pain and Pleasure翻译 原作:Lithienberen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pain and Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134638) by [Luthienberen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen). 



> 译者备注：作者表示这是她给一个朋友的。Top!Haytham, Bottom!Thomas, Bottom!Charles, 除此之外原作还打了一个(Sub!Charles?)……总而言之，很污很黑暗，建议未满二十一岁不要观看。最后感谢原作大大Luthienberen！Thanks a lot for such a sexy fic and giving me the right to translate it~

Thomas扭动挣扎，却怎么也没法挣脱把他的手绑在身后的绳结，还有把他限制在桌子边的镣铐。

他被强制趴伏在一张靠着墙的橡木长桌上。束住他双手的皮带另一头系着墙上的金属挂钩。更糟糕的是，他浑身赤裸。

通常来说，Thomas并不是那种会拒绝享乐的人，也包括这种捆绑的乐趣。不过他有预感这次的情况恐怕不会让他太好受。正想着，他听见房门开了，两个穿靴子的人向他走来。

“Thomas你真是懂得如何招人耳目啊。”

这是Charles，听起来满是恼怒。不过Thomas并不意外，毕竟Charles总是看他不爽，要是哪天Charles不再厌烦他了，Thomas才会感到恐怖。可是至于Haytham……如果让Haytham生气了，那Thomas也就真的要倒霉了。

“那不是我的错！那个见鬼的刺客一直追着我，我必须得跑。”

Thomas再度挣扎着抗议，但话音刚落，一只带着手套的手突然落在他赤裸的后背上。

“别开玩笑了”。Charles打断了Thomas，用手指戳着Thomas背上已经被捆得发红的皮肤，而后者不得不努力压制住自己的战栗。“很久以前我们已经把刺客消灭光了。”

“关于这一点我们之后还会再做调查。”Haytham总结道，“但现在，我们应该先好好设计一下该如何惩罚你。”

完蛋了。Thomas一点也不喜欢他刚刚听到的话。当Haytham的声音变得冰冷而暗含着一触即发的愤怒时，大家就真得小心了，不然一步走错就是人间地狱。“我发誓我不是有意要惹这么多麻烦的！”

Thomas听到Haytham的脚步向他靠近，硬质外套的布料划过他的身体，不知为何竟意外的让他感觉愉悦，每一根寒毛都立了起来。他只得再一次努力掩盖住自己的身体反应。Charles俯下身来抓起Thomas的头发强迫他将脸扭向自己那侧，淡蓝色的眼瞳紧盯着他，闪烁着他深埋平静外表之下的疯狂，露出一个充满压迫力的微笑。“但这也不是你第一次找麻烦，让我和Haytham去帮你收拾了。”他抬起头望望Haytham，后者的认同让他的冷笑更加明显。于是他又转向Thomas。

“所以，Haytham认为我们应该给你一个教训。”Charles一边说着，一边将自己带着手套的手沿Thomas的脖颈向下抚摸，Thomas吓得忘了要装出无所谓的样子，颤抖得像是微风里的一朵花。

“而且我向你保证，我绝对会享受教训你的每一刻。”Charles俯身亲吻他的额头，胡子擦过他的皮肤，嘴唇干涩，这让Thomas感到十分不安。

接着Charles松开了他，然后离开了他的视线。Thomas把自己的脸贴在桌上拼命喘气，试图让自己能再看到Charles打算做什么。他听到衣物摩擦的声音，还有Haytham优雅的命令，那声音如此富有美感以至于他的阴茎背叛了他的理性，兴奋地勃起了。

“你可以开始了Charles，请慢慢来，等我允许你加快速度时再加快。”Haytham说。

无需担心，老查理绝对会好好收拾他的。

“是的，先生。”Charles说着，早已迫不及待。戴手套的手指轻轻抚摸着Thomas的后背，仅仅如此就足以让他的欲望兴奋地跳动。他感觉到Charles的手持续向下，一支手指陷入他的臀肉中，逗弄着他的穴口。Thomas喘息着，紧紧抓住桌面，好控制住自己不要追着Charles深入探索的手指扭动起来。Charles发出几声冷笑，低沉阴暗。

“最终会让你求我的，Thomas。”最后一下温柔地戳刺后，Charles的手指离开了他。一时间，他只能听见Haytham和Charles的呼吸。

毫无预警地，鞭子突然抽打在他的背上点燃火烧般的疼痛。他在震惊和痛苦中大喊出来，挣扎扭动着。Thomas感觉束着自己手腕的绳索因此变得更紧，几乎要陷进他的皮肉里去。而Charles重重地按压他的背。“停下。”他冰冷地命令道，“你会伤到你自己的。”

“混账……”

“不要说话，Thomas。”Haytham的命令听起来反倒意外的温和，这让他变得紧张，开始明白过来这个疯子在做的正是要给他施加的惩罚。鞭子在空气中抽响，随即又重重地落在他的身上。他咬住嘴唇，感觉到自己的后背已经破开了。

Charles愉悦地叹息。他的手揉搓过Thomas的背，即刻第三鞭也跟着落了下来。接着，他听到令人恐怖的命令。“现在可以了，Charles。”

“好的，先生。”Charles话里的讥笑让Thomas忍不住跳起来揍他一顿，如果他的手没被绑住的话。

这一次的鞭挞因为Charles加大的力度导致疼痛格外尖锐。Thomas只有喘息着忍耐过背上火烧火燎的痛苦，还有Charles恶意的触摸。

当他觉得自己就要哭喊出声时，连续的鞭打停了下来。他抽搐着，虚弱地呜咽着蠕动。而他的背部仍然被余下的疼痛炙烤。

“很好，Charles。”

显然Haytham听上去很开心。他粗糙的手掌轻轻落在Thomas的臀部，那感觉痛苦又意外的好，当Haytham温柔地拂过他被虐待的皮肤。

见鬼。这两个变态把我变得和他们一样有病了，混蛋。Thomas心想

“Charles，既然Thomas已经乖乖地接受了他的惩罚，那么我想或许我们可以给他一些奖励了。”

“……是的，先生。”Charles惊讶地接受了，而Thomas则冲着Charles坏笑起来。Charles在Haytham的背后露出了不满的表情，尽管Thomas已经足够努力地在掩饰他的得意了。

当Charles将左手放在Thomas臀上时Thomas挪了挪身体，他很好奇接下来会发生什么。但他不用期待太久，因为很快，一块湿润的布料突然温柔地擦过他着火般疼痛的后背。有些刺痛，但清凉的水流又让他感觉轻松。

Charles很快拿走了那块布。监狱中阴冷的空气刺激着他的皮肤。“先生？”

“继续Charles。”Haytham坐在Thomas身边，沿着他背部起伏的线条向下抚摸，这让Thomas忍不住打了个寒噤。

“……操！”他咒骂出声，然后立刻咬住自己的下唇。但是见鬼了他们打算干啥？Charles正将一支湿润的手指，很可能浸的是Thomas自己的血，滑进他的臀瓣之中，来回玩弄着他敏感的小洞。

Haytham笑起来。“看起来Thomas很喜欢你的付出啊，再加把劲吧Charles。”

“是的，先生。”

“还是那么急着讨好哈Charlie？”Charles被Thomas的讥讽气得发出些不满的低吼，但还是将手指伸入那后穴的皱褶中央，令人舒适地转动起来。Haytham落下一个轻柔的巴掌在Thomas的右边脸颊，责备他对Charles的调笑。

他仍然坏笑着，但收敛了些。他的下身被Charles打开，哼哼着扭动，背上的伤口可能也因此再度开裂。Charles加上了第二只手指并开始进出抽插，这感觉对Thomas来说逐渐变得美妙。他偷偷在坚硬的木桌上蹭着自己完全勃起的肉茎以缓解自己的欲望，直到Haytham把手伸下去，紧紧地握住了他的阳物。

“……卧槽。”Thomas叫苦。

“再快一点Charles。”Haytham不带任何情绪地客观命令道，就好像他没有刚刚阻止了Thomas享受更多欢乐似的。Haytham转动手腕，刺痛和释放被压抑的混合感受让他向后弓起身体，而这正好让Charles戳到了Thomas体内甜蜜的那点。

“Fuck yeah....”他嘶嘶地吐气。

“闭嘴。”Charles低声命令，用可怕的力道紧紧抓着Thomas的臀肉，却对Haytham保持着一贯的服从。他加快了手指活动的速度，直到Thomas完全被前后的双重快感吞没。Haytham时轻时重地揉着他的肉茎，而Charles粗暴的手指在他的体内不断探索将他打开，让他完全赤裸地展露，戳刺他体内的那一点直到他的世界开始变成天堂。

Charles站得近了些，Thomas能感受到他裤子上的布料蹭到自己裸露的大腿，他的皮靴碰到自己的脚跟。Charles压向他使他进一步沉入Haytham的手掌中，他忍不住发出一声呜咽。

Charles随意地在他的背上丢下一些扎人的亲吻，直到Haytham责令他停下。失去了亲吻让Thomas有些可惜，但Charles的手指向更深更热的地方探索去，这感觉该死地好。

当Charles再一次刺上他的敏感点，同时Haytham绞紧了他发红的滴着水的阴茎时，他攀上了快感的顶峰。酥麻的感觉如电流般在他颤抖的肢体蔓延，他朦胧地感觉到Charles把手指抽了出来，而Haytham在他的身侧擦着手。

他断断续续地听见那二人的声音，然后很快他的束缚就被解除。滑落在地面上，Thomas感到筋疲力尽。当他再度抬起头，看见Haytham正用一块手帕仔细地清洁着自己的手指。而Charlie看起来有些尴尬，只穿着裤子，靴子和衬衫，他的领结和外套被丢在一旁的椅子上。

Haytham愉快地微笑着，但他的眼神却暗沉得让人窒息。Thomas不寒而栗，他畏惧Haytham眼中饥饿的神情。而Charles的处境看起来也没有好到哪里去：他奇怪地脸红着，俯首帖耳，向上胆怯地瞟着Haytham。尽管他平日里也对Haytham唯命是从……但这还是太奇怪了。

Thomas寒毛都立了起来。到底发生了什么？

“叹为观止！Charles。”Haytham不紧不慢地走向那个恐惧地咽着口水的Charles。他的喉结紧张地滑动着……或许是因为激动也说不定？Thomas无法推测。Haytham抬起他优雅的手——Thomas曾看见那双手利落地处决了不少敌人或刺客们——沿Charles的脸颊滑落至胸膛，最后停在他衬衣塞进裤子的地方。

“解开你的裤子Charles，然后把它拉下来。”

被命令的人双手颤抖着照做了。他褪下裤子直到布料堆叠在靴子上方，涨红着脸抬起脚想要脱掉却被打断，“我可没允许你脱了它们。”

Charles有些震惊地抬起头，立刻把脚放回原地。眼前的景象让Thomas偷笑起来：Charlie的衬衫刚刚能半遮住他的勃起，白浊的液滴挂在擅自泄过的性器前端，裤子纠结在他的靴子上方。他的眼睛因渴求而睁大，嘴唇紧闭，仿佛生怕自己说错了什么就会让这一切中断一般。

Haytham上下打量着面前窘迫的Charles，嘴角浮现的微笑让Thomas不禁一颤。“Thomas，恐怕给你的惩罚还不够多。现在去帮我准备好Charles吧。”

尽管Thomas并不想去服务Charles，但Charlie脸上那恐慌的表情实在已是足够的奖赏了。他走向Charles，露出一个坏笑，而瑟缩地站着的后者畏惧得双膝发软。

“要怎么做，先生？”他一反常态地向Haytham恭敬发问，Charles对此眯起了眼。哦这回可真是值了。Thomas窃喜着。

“用你的手指。而且你最好能给Charles准备好，Thomas……不然我将会亲自处罚你。”

看来这已经上升到一个威胁了。Thomas舔湿自己修长的手指直到上面沾满了唾液，然后忍着笑肆无忌惮地将其插入Charles腿间，弄得Charles摇摇晃晃，只有依赖于抓住Thomas的肩膀才能勉强站立。接着，Thomas将另一只手压上Charles的阴茎。

无论是炙热肉体的触感，或是Charles抓紧他的感觉都让Thomas更加兴奋。于是他更加渴望地开拓起Charles的入口。他很快找到一条通路，便立刻将手指插入，欣赏起Charles断断续续地呻吟着的模样，还有穴口紧压手指的感觉。

他并没有把手指抽出，而是直接挤进了第二支。他在Charles体内搅动着，享受着那人的紧致和内壁对入侵者贪婪的吸吮。Charles已为他的戳刺和逗弄完全敞开，他坏心地向那绷直的性器上吹了口气……然后Haytham的巴掌再次落在他头上。

哼，能听到Charles破碎的呻吟被打也值了。他故意用指甲刮擦着Charles体内那一点，换来Charles超乎想象的剧烈抽动，尽管能看出他已在努力克制。

“够了！”Haytham喝止。Thomas不情愿地退开，不满地看着Haytham，而后者也用被冒犯的轻蔑眼神回击那不驯的目光。很显然，Haytham不喜欢除自己以外有别的人让Charles享受到。Haytham很快脱下外套解开裤子，露出他挺直的肉茎。他大步走向Charles，盯着那个颤抖羞红的可怜人仔细地研究着，最终做出了一个决定。

“Thomas，帮Charles解开一条腿吧。”

Thomas奸笑着靠近，把Charles的右腿连带着靴子一起从那一团打结的衣料中拔出来。Charles站立不稳地向Haytham倒去，被后者好好扶住，按到了身后的墙上，而他的右腿则勾上了Haytham的腰。

把他的副手压在冰冷的石墙上，Haytham用自己的勃起贴上了Charles湿滑的肉茎。Thomas突然意识到，暂时被忘记了的自己可算是摊上了件好事，于是他挪到桌边，好好的观赏起眼前的好戏来。伴着后背受虐后的疼痛，他用右手摩擦着自己阴茎的头部，而左手沿着柱身向下摩挲。兴奋的性器在他手中沉重而坚硬。虽然有点干涩，但眼前的景象也足以作他寻乐的佐料了。

Charles呻吟着，弓起身子贴上Haytham可靠的身体。他喘息着，半睁半合的眼睛流露出赤裸的恳求。

“保持冷静Charles，看着我。”Haytham命令道。Charles安静下来，服从地对上Haytham的注视。接下来，Haytham毫无预兆地低下头，猛烈地亲吻起Charles来。Thomas确信Charles的嘴唇之后会留下痕迹因为……天啊，Haytham几乎是在啃咬着Charles的唇瓣，用舌头在他口腔中掠夺，粗暴地吸吮。

场面潮湿，混乱而热辣。还要更多——Charles这样呻吟着，努力控制自己的身体按被要求的那样一动不动。Thomas没想到Charles竟有这么的服从，尤其是在他刚刚鞭打了Thomas之后……不论如何，只要是对Haytham，他就将万分乐于讨好应和，以任何一种对方想要的方式。

Thomas握紧了自己的勃起，享受着上下滑动的感觉。前液从头部的小孔溢出，他用手指沾起一点涂抹在自己的柱身。

Haytham挪了挪位置好让自己能咬上Charles的脖颈。他的左手扶着自己肿胀的性器，对上Charles的入口。而Thomas屏住呼吸用力挤压自己的阴茎。Haytham轻轻吸一口气，然后简单地挤入。只有一声短促的哼鸣泄露出当他陷入Charles熟悉的身体时获得的愉悦。

Charles发出呻吟，无法自制地向上弓起身体，然后挣扎着用自己的甬道折磨着Haytham的阳物。Haytham只是低声咆哮，一只手搂上Charles的腰将他扶稳，而后开始了抽插。他进出的动作毫无温柔可言，只有用力而坚定的戳刺。Charles向后扬起头，呜咽自他的喉间溢出，额上沾满汗水。Thomas不再半倚在桌上，他用右手抓住自己的双球揉捏玩弄，同时顶撞进自己紧握的左手。他的小腹绷紧了，呼吸变得粗重。

Haytham咬上Charles展露出的脖颈上，贴近他含糊地低喃。“你大可以表现出你的享受啊。”

“先生……”Charles喘息着说道。他在Haytham的双臂中扭动身体，向下用力迎向Haytham每一次朝上的冲击。他的双手紧紧扒着Haytham的背，指甲陷进衬衫，必然会留下些记号。Haytham发出一声满足的咕哝，而Thomas摇了摇头。这个死基佬很享受啊。

但不管怎样这个场景还是辣得没边了。当Charles疯狂地在Haytham身前摩擦着自己时Thomas想起了，呃，Charles自己的一些不适。

“求您了，先生……”他轻声低语着，声音却不知为何因为情欲和崇敬而嘶哑沉重。Thomas觉得此刻Charles的脑子远比他预想的更加混乱。

Haytham停下亲吻Charles脖颈的动作看着他，漫长的思考后优雅地点了点头。Charles忠诚地向前再贴近，好让他的性器能被Haytham的衬衫好好地挤弄蹂躏。Haytham的挺进也突然变得激烈起来，进入到前所未有的深度，让他失控地啜泣起来。

Thomas再次摇了摇头。Charlie的顺从此时看来简直见鬼地性感，以至于他克制不住自己随着Charles一起呻吟起来，当后者最终哭泣着容纳下Haytham全部的长度，并动弹不得地接受Haytham的高潮射入他的身体。同样享受了极乐的Charles把头缓缓落在Haytham肩上，身体仍在快感的余波中一阵阵战栗。

眼前的景象让Thomas的高潮也随即降临。他揉捏着自己的阴囊，用力挤压着濒临极限的勃起，然后任由自己的种子四溅而出。高潮了两次的他缓缓滑落在地上，看着Haytham逐渐从余韵中恢复，小心翼翼地退出Charles的身体，扯出一条白色的痕迹。Haytham放开Charles，用手指玩弄着自己留在Charles身上的精液。那充满占有欲的笑让Thomas又一次摇起了头。

不，比这还糟。Charles虚弱地靠在墙上喘息着，看着Haytham把自己标记为圣殿大团长的所有物，然后露出了同样的满足表情。

“卧槽，你俩可真够变态的知道吗。”

Haytham略显不悦地转头来看向他，不过很快就又重新变得冷静严谨，一如往常。“自己收拾干净，Thomas。”他说，“我们会带你去你的牢房。”

“我还不能被放出去？”

“现在我们只能帮你争取优待。”Haytham一边说着一边看回Charles，舔了舔自己仍然沾着白液的手指，引得Charles再次脸红起来。“穿好你的衣服Charles。不过……不许清理你自己。”

干涩地吞咽着，Charles照做了。他需要很久才能恢复平静。

畏缩着穿上衣服，Thomas觉得虽然自己得跟这两个病态的混蛋共事，但至少他们还挺性感而且……现在他可是有不少料来嘲弄Charles了。

行吧，生活还算不赖。

End


End file.
